Colors
by Bearfield003
Summary: When Chris returns, he is broken over Piers' death.


Colors

 **All RE Characters Belong to Capcom**

 **RebeccaxChris**

 **OneShot**

Jill should have seen it.

Maybe not in S.T.A.R.S time, they didn't see each other often enough. They didn't work together in the same team. They were separated. Apha team and Bravo team.

But after the mansion incident something changed between the two. Some unspeakable force. Rebecca was with him throughout that night. Saved him more than once. Chris saved her more than once. They had each other's backs. Maybe that is what made them fall so deeply in love with the other. An unbreakable bond formed between the two.

The first sign was when he didn't want her to go into the field. He wanted her to stay in the medical room, the chemistry lab, anywhere behind the front lines. It wasn't because Rebecca was a girl. No. Chris asked Jill to be his partner. Wanted Jill to go into those dangerous mission with him. He knew women are strong, he has a strong younger sister. She is proof enough.

It was Rebecca. Only Rebecca. Chris didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted to protect her the best he could. And of that meant keeping her at the BSAA headquarters, where she is safe, then that was enough for him.

How did Jill miss it? After each mission Rebecca would be there waiting, checking Chris over. Her green eyes would look at Chris, and a small smile would take her lips when she sees he's alive and Ok. And Chris, who rarely smiled would give her a heart warming smile that he would never give to anyone else. Maybe a part of Jill believed it was because she was the one to treat his wounds in the mountains in that dreadful mansion. But no. The little time they share together, the thumbs up they always give each other, and the smiles. It's sweet, almost to comfort the other.

But it was more than that… it was always more than that. It became clear after Idonia… after China… after he lost his memories, after… he lost all his men.

/

"It should have been me…"

Jill stops, blond her tied in a high ponytail, as it swayed when she walked. Her bright blue eyes snap to the medical door, her heart pounding. It's been months since she last seen Chris. He was quickly rushed to the medical room, allowing Jill no time to even see him. There were so many people blocking her way. But Jill stilled looked for him, until she heard he was rushed to the medical room.

It's now that she notices the men standing right outside the medical room. Not any men, but doctors, all looking concerned and anxious.

"What happen?" Jill asks, concern laced with her words as she steps closer to the men.

One of the doctors looks away, their eyes landing on Jill. "Rebecca asked us to leave. She's with Captain Redfield." He adds when he sees Jill's eyebrows arch in worry.

She takes a few steps closer, and that makes the doctor take a step closer too. "Miss Valentine, she asked for privacy."

Jill halts in her movement, but with her new location she can see through the glass window and hear Chris' muffled voice, breaking. It's heart wrenching how he expresses himself, how his voice breaks after every word, as if he can't with himself anymore.

"I had one job… and I screwed it up… I let him die."

Jill's eyes widen. _Who?_ Jill's head is reeling, as her body starts to cave into itself when she starts to piece it together. They announced Chris Redfield' return, but no one else's.

"Piers. He shouldn't have saved me. I was dead. I should have stayed dead."

The blonde BSAA operative let's out a shaky breath, her body feeling weak, as she sways slightly on her feet. _Piers?_ Her eyes turn to look at the doctor, her head shaking in denial. "Tell me it's not true." Her lips quiver as she sees the doctor turn his head away in shame. She closes her eyes, grimacing as she looks away.

"I'm sorry… for failing him like every godforsaken thing I have ever cared about."

Jill takes a few steps closer, finally being able to get a full view of the two. Chris is clinging to Rebecca, his arms tightly around her, almost as if gasping for breath. As if Rebecca is everything to him.

With them so close, Jill can now see the difference in size. Rebecca is small, short and thin. Chris is almost her opposite, his body leaning on her much smaller one.

"I wasted so much time lost, drunk, dead… for Piers to save me. Piers, he saved me. But I couldn't save him." Chris' voice breaks at the last work, his body shaking as he tries to retain the sobs that threatened to leave his body. "I lost it after Idonia… and I thought, after I started finding myself again, Piers and I could go home together but…"

Rebecca's eyes are open, her chin resting on Chris' messy hair, her fingers threading through the hair located at the nape of Chris' neck. She doesn't once try to cut Chris off, silent until Chris just leans more into her like dead weight, like finally the word is a little too heavy for his shoulders. It's only when Chris stops speaking that Rebecca part her pink lips, her eyes fixed on the wall, but looking at nothing.

"You have so much buried in there; you keep pushing it down, and you keep pushing it down. How can you honestly believe you can go through life and not freak out?" Her fingers digs deeply into his neck, but with the pain Chris is feeling, she knows he would prefer physical pain right now.

Rebecca leans closer to Chris, her eyes close as she gently presses her lips on his.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading**

 **SPN Quote**


End file.
